


Girl Problems

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Bad Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Godparent Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Relationship Advice, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry gets relationship advice--not girl advice though.Oneshot/drabble





	Girl Problems

Harry Potter was in his fifth year, and he was having girl problems. To be fair though he was having a lot of problems with a lot of different stuff. But this was lighthearted. For the most part. 

"I don't get girls." Harry said to his godfather. "I feel like they're all crazy. Give me some advice before I go crazy too."

Sirius Black didn't miss a beat. "Have you tried kissing boys instead?"

"What?"

He shrugged. "It worked for me."

"Wait what?"

"I'm gay, Harry." Didn't Harry know this? "Totally, completely gay. I mean, just look at me and Remus!"

"You and Remus?"

Sirius nodded. He was smiling. "For years."

Harry blinked. "So Remus is gay?"

"No, he likes girls too, he's bi. I'm gay."

"And so you two are together, right?"

Sirius nodded again. "Exactly."

Harry took all of this in for a long moment. It was a lot, to be fair. 

"...but anyway," Sirius said with the same grin. "Have you tried?"


End file.
